


One Piece PETs: Betcha Never

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [115]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:06:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Robin and Zoro recall how they first met. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Betcha Never

**One Piece PETs: Betcha Never**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This astounding series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

*****7:26 PM*****

 

Nico Robin and Roronoa Zoro were both sitting by the railing of the _Thousand Sunny_ , watching the sun set.

 

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Robin asked.

 

"I've seen more beautiful things...like you." Zoro replied.

 

The Crane Woman chuckled.

 

"Why are you such a sweetheart?" she asked.

 

"It's a gift, I suppose," Zoro answered.

 

"It's a very wonderful gift, _Tora-kun_." complimented Robin.

 

"Thanks." replied the swordsman.

 

"You're welcome." the archaeologist spoke.

 

A pause.

 

"I bet you never thought that we'd make it to this point," Robin started. "and yet, here we are."

 

"I know," concurred Zoro. "two years ago, if someone told me that I would meet a woman who started out as my enemy, then became my friend, who later became my girlfriend, and eventually, my fiance, I would think that that person was out of his goddamn mind."

 

Robin chuckled before she leaned her head on his shoulder.

 

"I could say the same thing," she told him. "but when I look back...I realize how much time we've spent and how much we've come to love each other."

 

"Same here." Zoro agreed. "I can't believe how stubborn I was, back then."

 

"I also can't believe how much I lied to you all," Robin added. "I still feel guilty about that."

 

"Eh, it's all water under the bridge." Zoro shrugged.

 

Robin smiled.

 

"Thank you, Zoro."

 

"No problem."

 

They glanced back at the sun as it went down, recalling their first encounter, two years ago.

 

*****Two Years Ago*****

 

_Betcha never, never ever  
Betcha never, never ever_

 

   Robin sat on the upper deck of the _Going Merry_ , looking down at Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Vivi, and Carue. In spite of all the commotion, she felt an instant, yet odd, connection with Zoro.

 

_Don't tell me that you don't like anything about me._  
I've seen it in your eyes, that look...  
You think that I don't notice? 

 

   She had no idea that Zoro felt the same. The thing is, he was too focused on trying to kill her if she so much as lay a hand/wing on his friends. Though, little did he realize that this woman...was the one he would later fall in love with.

 

_Don't hide what you feel inside_

 

Later on, they met again in Alabasta.

 

_Baby, I can feel the same_

 

The two of them were both happy to see each other again, even if neither of them showed it, yet they could not understand why.

 

   After Crocodile and the rest of Baroque Works had been defeated, Robin stowed away on the _Going Merry_. Needless to say, everyone else got the surprise of their lives when she made her presence known.

 

_What'cha do, it's up to you_

 

Zoro was especially surprised to see her.

 

_So, maybe you should try again_  
Or maybe you'll just fade away,  
Ye-ye-yeah. 

 

At that point, Robin tells the Straw Hats that she wants to join them, shocking them even more.

 

_Betcha never, betcha never  
Betcha never thought we'd get this far_

 

   She easily managed to win everyone over...except Zoro, that is. He still couldn't trust her and this was evident when he had her pinned against the wall and told her that he would personally cut her down if she ever tried to hurt the others. That did terrify Robin a bit, even if she tried not to show her fear. Her heart was racing so fast, not just out of terror...it also raced out of affection.

 

_Betcha never, never ever  
Betcha never thought you'd touch my heart_

 

   Soon after came the time when Robin seduced Zoro and he was resistant, at first...until Robin revealed her back and shoulders to him. At that instant, Zoro just lost it and he made out with her in the kitchen.

 

_Betcha never, betcha never  
Betcha never thought that I'd surrender_

 

   Of course, everyone saw them. He claimed that she tempted him (and she did), and after that little incident, Zoro was trying his hardest to avoid her.

 

_Betcha never thought that you would ever get with me  
I betcha never thought of that_

 

   Proximate to this came their time up in Skypiea. When Robin was attacked by Eneru, Zoro immediately caught her and needless to say, he was pissed. He tried to fight the so-called "God", and disastrously, he ended up getting electrocuted as well. It was a miracle that he and Robin survived.

 

After Luffy defeated Eneru, everyone celebrated.

 

_Betcha never, never ever_  
No, no, no  
Betcha never thought of that 

 

   After leaving Skypiea, Robin and Zoro have a talk. The former asked the latter why he saved her and he couldn't give her a clear-cut answer, so Robin decided to leave it alone for the time being.

 

_Don't you be afraid to try  
'Cause you don't even know me_

 

   After their adventure on Skypiea, they landed at Long Ring Long Island next. They had a run in with the Foxy pirates and had to compete in a Davy Back Fight. They lost Chopper in one of them, however, they won him back in another and postliminary to Luffy defeating Foxy in the final round, he won his flag and redesigned it...horribly. Anyhoo, once the Foxy pirates leave, and after saying goodbye to Old Man Tonjit...Robin came across her worst nightmare: Marine Admiral Aokiji.

 

   Almost instantly, everyone seemed to know that he was a threat...especially after what he said about Robin eventually betraying them, just like she did to do others and naturally, they didn't believe him...that's when things started to go terribly wrong. When the Straw Hats got to Water 7...Robin's past started to come back to haunt her.

 

   CP9 was there...and not only were they after Robin...they were going to after the rest of the Straw Hats, as well. She just could not let that happen...so she had no choice. She would turn herself over to the Government, on the condition that the Straw Hats could leave Water Seven safely. In exchange...she had to attempt an assassination on Mayor Iceberg and things went from bad to worse...the Straw Hats began to look for her when they heard the news about her trying to kill Iceberg. Even if he didn't show it, Zoro was the most worried. At Galley-La HQ, they attempted to get answers from Robin and hopefully get her back, only their hopes were dashed by the agents of CP9 when they were easily defeated by Rob Lucci, as well as Kaku, Kalifa, and Blueno.

 

   Robin left for the Sea Train and straight for Enies Lobby...through there, she would have to go through the Gates of Justice and would be heading for either Impel Down or Marine Headquarters...either way, it meant that the Straw Hats, Zoro in particular, would lose her forever...but not if they had anything to say about it. Even after they found out why Robin did it, they went off to rescue her, anyway!

 

   At Enies Lobby, Robin learned that CP9 never intended to honor their agreement and she began to lose all hope. Until, Luffy and the others arrived.

 

_Why can't you read between the lines?_

 

   He had Sniper King shoot down the World Government flag. At that time, Luffy told Robin to tell him that she wanted to live...which is exactly what she did.

 

   After that, the Straw Hats fought their way passed CP9 to rescue her and one-by-one, the members of the Government assassin group went down. Eventually, they succeeded in rescuing her and escaped on the _Going Merry_ , which miraculously came all the way to Enies Lobby despite her battered state.

 

During the trip back, Chopper revealed to Robin that Zoro had feelings for her.

 

_You know how it should be_

 

Zoro tried to strangle the poor reindeer afterwards.

 

_Don't hide what you feel inside_

 

Robin asked Zoro if he really loved her, to which he answered yes. She was so happy that she kissed him on the cheek, surprising him.

 

_Baby, I can feel the same_

 

   Be that as it may, their happiness was short-lived, because out of the blue...it happened: the valiant _Merry_ broke down in the middle of the sea. Even though they knew she would break, the Straw Hats were still shocked by this tragic turn of events. There was only one thing they could do for her: let her go.

 

   Soon, they all held a Viking Funeral for their great friend. During her funeral, everyone reminisced about the time that they spent with _Merry_. From the day they met her all the way to this very moment. Before her passing, _Merry_ said her parting words. It left almost everyone in tears. Zoro and Sanji seemed to be the only ones who did not cry.

 

   Three days pass, and Luffy had been asleep ever since. Later, Franky told the others that he will build them a new ship and, of course, everyone was thrilled. After Vice Admiral Garp, Coby, and Helmeppo show up and, in the course of time, leave, everyone celebrated their victory. Pressured by the others, Zoro sang for Robin during the party and it was glorious.

 

   As expected, Luffy ruined the moment by doing a cannonball off the high-dive, resulting in Nami having to go and save him from drowning. Later that same night, Zoro and Robin finally give in after so long and at long last...they did it. The BIG IT.

 

_What'cha do, it's up to you_

 

   Right after, Robin told Zoro about her past. Upon learning of it, Zoro regretted treating Robin so awfully. To this day, he still regrets it. Nevertheless, Robin never held it against him and even thanked him for coming along with everyone to save her.

 

Notwithstanding, they were completely unaware of the fact that Luffy and Nami happened to be eavesdropping on them.

 

   At that point, Zoro made a promise to Robin: he promised her that if she could not be strong for herself, then he would be strong for the both of them. To prove that he meant it, he kissed Robin. It was the most amazing thing she had ever felt.

 

_So, maybe you should try again_  
Or maybe you'll just fade away,  
Ye-ye-yeah. 

 

After so many years being alone, Robin had finally found true friends...additionally...she had found her true love, as well.

 

_Betcha never, betcha never  
Betcha never thought we'd get this far_

 

   The next morning, they found out that Luffy and Nami had been watching them last night, and...to put it simply, Zoro...was...pissed. He wanted to maim both the captain and the navigator, and Sanji wanted to maim Zoro for "de-flowering" Robin. All the while, the Crane Woman was so embarrassed.

 

   Luffy and Nami managed to escape Zoro's wrath, and the enraged Tiger Man had to deal with a furious Fox Man. Thankfully, Robin stopped their fight and subsequent to Sanji leaving, Zoro apologized to Robin for pushing her away before. Robin easily forgave him and the swordsman was surprised by how forgiving the archaeologist was.

 

_Betcha never, never ever  
Betcha never thought you'd touch my heart_

 

Still, he was happy, either way.

 

_Betcha never, betcha never  
Betcha never thought that I'd surrender_

 

He wondered what he did to deserve someone like Robin and the Crane Woman figured it must've been fate that brought them together.

 

_Betcha never thought that you would ever get with me  
I betcha never thought of that_

 

   Afterwards, they got their new ship, the _Thousand Sunny_. As well as a new crewmember, though it was through force and finally, Usopp returned. This was subsequent to his apology for how he acted.

 

   Consequently, everything returned to normal...at least reasonably so. To celebrate Usopp's and Robin's return, as well as the recruitment of Franky and gaining a new ship, a party was held. It wasn't too wild, though it was happy.

 

   Ultimately, everyone went back to their usual routines and at that time, Robin went up to Zoro and told him about Aokiji paying her a visit. Instinctively, Zoro got a bit angry, only because he was afraid that he might've hurt her. Robin explained to him that Aokiji didn't hurt her and that he only wanted to talk with her. This made Zoro feel a bit relieved.

 

_Betcha never, never ever  
I betcha never, betcha never thought of that_

 

Consequently, Zoro and Robin had a bit of a private moment. Sequential to that, they drifted off into a deep, peaceful sleep.

 

_I betcha never, never ever  
I betcha never, betcha never thought of that_

 

Before that, though, Zoro promised Robin that no matter what, she would always be safe with him.

 

*****Now*****

 

The sun had almost went down and Zoro and Robin are still watching the view.

 

_Maybe you should try again  
Or just fade away_

 

Robin had her wing in Zoro's paw. The latter smiled at the former. Then, they kissed each other, happily.

 

_Betcha never, betcha never  
Betcha never thought we'd get this far_

 

Afterwards, they broke apart, catching their breath. At that instant, they looked each other in the eye and they smiled.

 

_Betcha never, never ever  
Betcha never thought you'd touch my heart_

 

"Zoro," Robin started. "Thank you for being by my side. I love you."

 

"I love you, too, Robin."

 

_Betcha never, betcha never  
Betcha never thought that I'd surrender_

 

"By the way, Tiger," Robin added as the wind blew by and she tucked her hair behind her ear.

 

"Yeah?" Zoro asked.

 

"I've been thinking," Robin answered.

 

"About?" Zoro inquired.

 

"Our wedding day," Robin told him.

 

_Betcha never thought that you would ever get with me  
Oh, I betcha never thought of that_

 

"Our wedding day?" Zoro repeated.

 

"Mm-hmm," Robin hummed.

 

"What about it?" the Tiger Man questioned.

 

"Well," the Crane Woman began. "I was thinking...maybe we could do something special that day."

 

"Like?" Zoro inquired.

 

Next, Robin answered, "Maybe...try and make our family a little bigger?"

 

Zoro blushed at Robin's proposal.

 

_Betcha never, betcha never  
Betcha never thought we'd get this far_

 

"You wanna have a kid?" he asked.

 

Robin nodded, saying, "I think I'd make a good mother...don't you?"

 

Zoro smiled, telling her, "Of course, you would."

 

_Betcha never, never ever  
Betcha never thought you'd touch my heart_

 

Robin chuckled as she hugged Zoro, who returned her embrace.

 

_Betcha never, betcha never  
Betcha never thought that I'd surrender_

 

   As they hugged, they remembered how lucky they were to have each other. Fate brought them together, and they were determined to stay that way.

 

_Betcha never thought that you would ever get with me  
I betcha never thought of that_

**Author's Note:**

> The first time I heard "Betcha Never" was a couple years ago, when I first saw _Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman_ (Sweet film, btw. Go check it out when you have time.).
> 
>  
> 
> Originally, this was gonna be another Devil Sisters fic where Anna and Bunbun sing "Betcha Never" by Cherie at a club, shocking everyone else in the process, but after listening to that song again after so many years, I though of Robin and Zoro and I realized that "Betcha Never" was so their song!
> 
>  
> 
> This is just a mere clip show of the events that took place in _The Demon and the Flower_.:)
> 
>  
> 
> One final sendoff to mine and Fang's longest One Piece PETs story to-date. ^^
> 
>  
> 
> Please enjoy, everyone!


End file.
